Charmed: The Next Generation
''' 'Charmed: The Next Generation 'is a fanfiction story based in the world of Charmed, the television series that ran from 1998-2006 and continues to run through a comic series. This fanfiction story tells the story of the Charmed Ones' children and their adventures through the years as they experience the ups and down that their mothers endured during their many years of fighting evil. The story sees the return characters both new and old and brings back those from the dead including the reincarnated Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell (as seen in the comics) as well as the half-demon Cole Turner. Premise When Piper, Phoebe and Paige willingly retire from being the Charmed Ones, they pass the job over to Piper's three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. They will endure adventure, romance, heartbreak and the consequences of being Charmed. Plot The Birth of Melinda The Halliwell-Matthews family wait the arrival of Leo and Piper's third child and only daughter. A heavily pregnant Paige and her husband Henry orb to the manor to help Victor, Piper and Phoebe's father to babysit Piper and Leo's boys, Wyatt and Chris. Later, Phoebe's husband, Coop beams to the manor and informs Victor, Paige and Henry that that Piper has gone into labour. They then orb to the hospital to await the news they have waited to hear. They are then informed that Piper has given birth to a daughter she has named Prudence Melinda Halliwell in honour of her ancestor, Melinda Warren and her late sister, Prue. Once Wyatt, Chris and Leo are reunited with Piper, they introduced to Melinda. Piper makes Chris promise to always protect Melinda and he agrees. 16 Years Later... It's September 1st and Halliwell is in disarray. Chris makes Melinda's lunch for her first day back at school and she orbs out with their cousins Tamora, Kat and Henry Junior better known as 'H.J.' in tow. Once the house is quiet from arguments of the twins and H.J., Chris finds that Melinda has forgotten her laptop and sees that she has an unopened email from their surrogate aunt, Billie Jenkins. Deciding to open it, he answers the email and is surprised when she sends a reply back. Characters Main Wyatt Matthew "Wy" Halliwell Piper and Leo's oldest child and first born son. He is the nephew of Phoebe and her husband Coop, Paige and her husband Henry and the late Prue. He is also the oldest grandchild of Victor and Patty. He is the older brother of Chris and their younger sister Melinda. Like his siblings, Aunt Paige and cousins Tamora and Kat, he is half-Whitelighter half-Witch and in the Dark Future was evil. He is the oldest next generation Charmed One. Named after his father Leo and his 'super-protective' Aunt Paige. Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell Piper and Leo's second child and youngest son. He is the nephew of Phoebe and her husband Coop, Paige and her husband Henry and the late Prue. He is the youngest grandson and second oldest grandchild of Victor and Patty and is the younger brother of Wyatt and older brother of Melinda. He is the middle next generation Charmed One. Named after his paternal grandfather Christopher Wyatt. His middle name, Perry is derived from the Halliwell tradition of 'P' names. Chris from the Dark Future During the crisis with the Titans, Chris arrived in the past to stop Wyatt from turning evil and kept a lot of future information to himself until it was revealed that Chris was half-witch as well as half-Whitelighter when his fiancee from the future, Bianca was forced by an evil Wyatt to take Chris back to the future. It is later discovered by Phoebe that Chris is actually Piper and Leo's second son and forces him to tell Paige who he is and Paige isn't too happy that Phoebe and Chris didn't tell her sooner and is somewhat delighted that Chris is her nephew. Six months after Piper discovers that Chris is her son, Chris refused to look or talk to her and calls her father for help. Victor discovers that Piper dies when Chris turns 14 and that Chris is terrified that if he gets close to Piper, he will only lose her again like he did in his own time. Victor tells him that maybe he has changed the future that maybe getting close to Piper again will help him cope. After discovering that Leo's mentor, Gideon was responsible for turning Wyatt evil in the future, Chris fights to save the younger version of his older brother and dies in the arms of his father on the day he is born. Prudence Melinda 'Mel' Halliwell Piper and Leo's third and youngest child and only daughter. She is the niece of Phoebe and her husband Coop, Paige and her husband Henry and the late Prue. She is the oldest granddaughter of Patty and Victor. She is the youngest next generation Charmed One and is half-Whitelighter half-Witch like her brothers, Aunt Paige and cousins Tamora and Kat. Her primary powers are hovering, Telekinetic Orbing and her mother's power to freeze time and blow things up. Named after her late aunt Prudence Halliwell and her ancestor Melinda Warren. Recurring Piper Halliwell Mother of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and the second wife of Leo as well as the younger sister of the late Prue and the older sister of Phoebe and older half-sister of Paige. She is an original Charmed One and was once the middle sister but became the oldest after the death of her older sister, Prue. She has 5 nieces and a nephew through her two younger sisters, Phoebe and Paige and is the middle daughter of Victor and Patty. Her primary power is to freeze time and blow things up. Leonardo 'Leo' Wyatt Father of Wyatt, Chris and Melinda and the uncle of their many cousins. Leo was a mortal killed during World War II and was reborn as a Whitelighter. After defeating Rennek, he was given the ultimate reward: becoming the Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones. Over the time he was their Whitelighter, Leo fell for the middle sister Piper and later married her becoming the brother-in-law of Prue and Phoebe and later Paige. He formed a close bond with the sisters and was just as devastated when Prue was killed by Shax. He became a mentor to Paige while she was discovering her powers and continued to aid the sisters. When his future son Chris came from the future to alter the past in order to pervent Wyatt from becoming evil, Leo couldn't understand why Chris hated him until Chris revealed to him that in his Chris time, Leo was still an Elder and that he valued Piper, Wyatt and half the world more then he valued his youngest son. After a while Chris started to form a close bond with his father and Leo was devastated when Chris was killed by Gideon on the day Chris was born. After falling from grace for Piper and his sons, Leo became a devoted father to his sons and later his only daughter Melinda. Paige Matthews Born to Patty Halliwell and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder, Paige was adopted by mortal couple Mark and Helen Matthews and raised as an only child for the first 25 years of her life. After the death of her oldest half-sister Prue, Paige is drawn to her remaining sisters and because of this notion, the Power of Three is reconstitued. After 5 years of demon fighting with her sisters, Paige experiences the joys of being a Halliwell after being involved in a series of major events in her sisters' lives. She briefly becomes the sister-in-law of half-demon Cole Turner when he marries Phoebe and she is granted the role of aunt to Piper and Leo's firstborn son Wyatt and later Chris when it is revealed that future-Chris is actually Piper and Leo's second son. She goes on to marry a mortal, Henry Mitchell and becomes the mother of twin daughters Tamora and Kat and Henry Junior, the couple's adoptive son. Phoebe Halliwell Victor Bennett Patty Halliwell Penny Halliwell Coop Henry Mitchell Tamora and Kat Mitchell Henry "H.J." Mitchell Junior Prudence Johanna "P.J/Ladybug/Little Phoebe/Prue" Halliwell Parker Halliwell Pandora Halliwell Darryl Morris Mikey Morris Prudence "Prue" Halliwell/Patience Note regarding Pandora Halliwell At the end of the final Charmed episode 'Forever Charmed' it is revealed that Phoebe is pregnant with her third and final daughter. As the child was not born she did not have a name but it was revealed that Phoebe decided to keep with the Halliwell 'P' name tradition, unlike her sisters and named her daughters with 'P' names. Pandora is a made up name for this story and is not considered part of Charmed canon. Soundtrack Chapter 1: The Next to be Charmed *My Baby - Britney Spears (Melinda's Birth) *Duel of the Fates - John Williams (Wyatt, Chris and Melinda's fight against Darklighters) Chapter 2: The Tattoo and the Whitelighter *Brave - Jennifer Lopez (The Halliwell siblings brave their meeting with the Elders) Chapter 3: Flight of the Phoenix Chapter Title References Every story has references to give it more depth. Charmed: The Next Generation is no different. This is a list of references for the chapter titles of the story. *Chapter 1: The Next to be Charmed: comes from the term '''The next to be Crowned'. *Chapter 2: The Tattoo and the Whitelighter: comes from the novel 'The Prince and the Pauper'. *Chapter 3: Flight of the Phoenix: comes from the song 'Flight of the Bumblebee'. Category:Witches Category:Charmed Category:Main Female Characters Category:Main Male Characters Category:In Progress